


Missing

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: John apologizes for fucking up. Y/n goes to investigate a murder in Iowa and runs into the Winchesters.~~~~~~~~~~~The roar of an engine outside the diner pulled your attention and you gasped when you looked out and saw the sleek black Chevy you knew so well. “Shit.”You debated leaving but you were really hungry and they’d probably see you leaving. You steeled yourself for the interaction, wondering if Dean had kept his promise to keep what happened between you and John a secret from Sam.“Y/n?!” Sam exclaimed, as he walked in. Dean avoided looking at you as he followed his brother. “What are you doing here?” You stood as they approached and Sam wrapped you in a hug. You tried to hold your breath as Sam’s scent enveloped you, but the smell of vanilla and coffee infiltrated your system. You hadn’t been around him since your presentation so you’d never scented him. He smelled better than you could ever have imagined.Your words stuck in your throat for a minute as your cheeks heated up. “Um…uh…the-the fr-frat boy wi-with the invisible assailant,” you explained as you pulled away from him and took a purposeful step back.“Are you a hunter now?” Sam asked, a smile on his thin lips.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, John Winchester/You
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Missing

**Pairing** : past Alpha!John x Omega!Reader, Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader

**Story Warnings:** A/B/O dynamics, pining, a bit of angst, mutual masturbation, unexpected heat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your elbow smashed into the bulbous nose of the man behind you as you stomped the heel of your boot down on his right foot. Bigger and stronger than you by pure luck of the genetic lottery, but far less motivated, far less trained and much less fierce; the alpha howled in pain and dropped his hold on you. His hands went to his face as you turned to him, hands up in a fighting stance.

“You’re crazy!” he shouted from behind his bloody hands.

“Oh, come on, Boyd. What happened to owning this sweet omega pussy?” You bounced a little on your feet, adrenaline running through you like a drug. “You giving up already?”

“Bobby, control your bitch!” Boyd demanded. Bobby ignored him, drinking his beer at the bar.

“Who do you think taught me to stomp your instep, you dumb bastard?” You reached out and slapped your hand across his cheek. “How ‘bout next time you keep your hands to yourself and you won’t get your ass handed to you by a girl?”

“Bitch,” he mumbled before walking away.

You bounced over to the stool next to Bobby’s and picked up your beer. “Probably a bad idea to antagonize the alphas, girl.”

“Probably a bad idea for him to put his hands on me. Alphas like him-”

“Need to be taught a lesson,” a familiar voice said behind you.

You didn’t turn to the alpha who finished your thought. “John,” you greeted, coldly.

“That was an impressive display,” he said, taking the stool on your other side.

“Didn’t do it to impress anybody.”

“You got a problem with compliments, kid?” John asked.

“I have a problem with _alphas_ ,” you snapped. You turned to glare at him. “Especially knothead hunters who come in with no self control and take what they want.”

John’s face went hard with anger. “Is that what you’re sayin’ happened now?”

“It _is_ what happened,” you insisted.

He scoffed. “Oh, really? Because I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one suffering through heat and I helped you. You said it yourself,” he snapped. “What, now it’s been a few years and you regret it so you’ve changed the narrative and I’m the bad guy?”

“I was young and naive when I was telling the story the way you want it told, John.” You took a shaky, angry breath and stood. “But I’ve thought through those events over and over and I’m not naive about it, anymore. I _ran_. I ran and you chased me and I ended up bent over the hood of a car with a knot in me. Does that sound like _helping_ to you?”

His face drained of anger and he stared at you for a minute before he shook his head. “No, it doesn’t. You’re right.”

“Wait. What?” You’d expected so much more fight about it.

“I let myself believe I’d done right because you defended me when Dean and Bobby said I fucked up, but…I fucked up.”

“Mark it on yer calendar,” Bobby muttered into his beer.

“I’m sorry, Y/n.”

All the resentment you’d been clinging to fled your body at the way his voice sounded on those words. Like it might be his last chance to make things right. “Are you okay, John?”

“Yeah. Just, uh…I had a conversation a couple days ago. Got me reevaluating some stuff.” He cleared his throat and smiled. “Anyway. Hope you can forgive me.”

You nodded. “Yeah. Of course I can.” John smiled and his eyes lit up.

“Thanks, Y/n.” He took a seat on the stool again and put his hand up to order a round of beers. “Y’all on a job?” he asked.

“On our way back from one. You?” Bobby answered.

“Heading to California. Gonna check on Sam and then I’m gonna look into a handful of disappearances in Jericho.”

“Dean with you?” you asked. You hadn’t spoken to him in two years, not since he ran out of that closet after essentially turning you down.

“No. We split up. He went South to take care of a voodoo job in New Orleans.”

You were both relieved and saddened that there was no chance of Dean appearing in the crowd and filling the bar with his comforting scent. “He gonna meet up with you in California?” you asked.

“Maybe,” John responded evasively.

No more words were said about Dean or the job in California. The beers were drained in a semi-comfortable silence and all that was said after the glasses were empty was ‘goodbye’.

“Somethin’ ain’t right with him,” Bobby said, as John got in a huge truck and drove off toward the interstate.

“Yeah, but he isn’t exactly talkative on a normal day, Bobby. We aren’t going to know ‘til we know.”

Bobby nodded and turned over his Chevelle’s engine, heading for the interstate going North.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about a month later when Bobby’s phone rang. Not one of the cover phones, but his personal home phone. “Yeah?” he answered. He turned to look at you as the person on the other end launched into whatever they had called for. “Nah, we haven’t seen yer dad in almost a month. He was headed to Calif-” His face fell as the caller interrupted. “Is Sam okay?”

You perked up in your seat at the mention of the younger Winchester. Something happened to Sam?

“We’ll let you know if we see ‘im but…” Bobby sighed. “Yeah.” He hung up the phone and pulled his hat off his head. “John’s gone missin’. Disappeared in the middle of that hunt in Jericho.”

“What about Sam?” you asked, standing from the table and walking over to him.

“His girlfriend died. Apparently…a fire just like their momma.”

“The creature?” you whispered.

“Looks like, yeah,” Bobby confirmed.

“So…wh-what-” You bit your lip. “They’re looking for John? Not the thing that killed her, they’re looking for John?”

“Come on. You know they’re lookin’ fer John because John’s lookin’ fer the damn thing.” Bobby shook his head and put his hat back on. “John sent 'em on a job in Washington, now they’re tryin’ to find John before the trail goes cold.”

You felt terrible for Sam. You wanted to call, talk to him, let him know you were there if he needed you, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t even talk to Dean and you actually had his number. “Well, I’ll be praying they find him,” you said, walking away to your bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.**

“Invisible man, huh?” Bobby asked, reading over your shoulder.

“Probably not. It’s probably nothing, right? Just a scared witness who couldn’t say what they saw. But I’m gonna give it a look. It’s 280 miles away. I could zip out there, find the witness, be back by dark if it’s nothing.”

“And call me if it _is_ something?” Bobby asked, eyebrows raised.

You stood. “Call you if I _need_ you, old man,” you said with a smile.

“Haven’t needed me in years, girl,” he said, taking your seat and picking up his coffee mug.

“Need you every day, Mr. Singer. Every damn day.” You grabbed your ready bag from the bottom of the stairs and looked at the keys hanging on the wall. “Can I take the Firebird?” you asked, toying with the Pontiac keychain.

“Check the tire pressure before you hit the interstate.”

“Yes, sir. Thanks, Bobby.” You grabbed the keys and headed out.

You pulled into a diner in Ankeny and checked your hair in the mirror before you got out, slamming your hand on the lock as you shut the door. You smiled at the waitress, a shy omega in thick glasses, and ordered a cup of coffee and a burger. The roar of an engine outside the diner pulled your attention and you gasped when you looked out and saw the sleek black Chevy you knew so well. “Shit.”

You debated leaving but you were really hungry and they’d probably see you leaving. You steeled yourself for the interaction, wondering if Dean had kept his promise to keep what happened between you and John a secret from Sam. You picked up your coffee mug and reminded yourself that Sam and Dean were your friends.

“Y/n?!” Sam exclaimed, as he walked in the door. Dean avoided looking at you as he followed his brother. “What are you doing here?” You stood as they approached and Sam wrapped you in a hug. You tried to hold your breath as Sam’s scent enveloped you, but the smell of vanilla and coffee infiltrated your system. You hadn’t been around him since your presentation so you’d never scented him. He smelled better than you could ever have imagined.

Your words stuck in your throat for a minute as your cheeks heated up. “Um…uh…the-the fr-frat boy wi-with the invisible assailant,” you explained as you pulled away from him and took a purposeful step back.

“Are you a hunter now?” Sam asked, a smile on his thin lips.

“I must’ve forgot to tell ya, Sammy.” Dean sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table from where you were sitting and looked up at you and Sam. “Bobby’s been running her since '02.”

“Really? I thought your dad didn’t want you to be a hunter.” Sam said.

“He didn’t but…he’s not around.”

“So where’s Bobby?” Dean asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Home. I told him I’d call him if I need him…but you boys are here, so…” You sat back down in your chair and picked up your mug, trying to use the smell of bitter diner coffee to overwhelm the scent of Sam, who sat in the chair to your right. “Might as well get back in the car and go home.”

“Why don’t you stay?” Sam asked, still smiling. “I mean, I haven’t seen you in, like four and a half years, Y/n. You’re a hunter now, you’re away from the salvage yard. I didn’t even know you could drive!” He laughed and it was contagious…for you anyway. Dean seemed to be in a bad mood, glowering and avoiding looking at you.

“Yeah, okay. I can stay and help with the invisible man.”

“Great! Uh, I’m gonna be right back. Will you get me a Coke?” Sam asked, hopping back up. You nodded and smiled at him as he walked toward the restrooms.

“He doesn’t know about you and Dad,” Dean said quietly. “And his omega isn’t in the picture anymore…and you’re definitely feelin’ somethin’, aren’t you?”

You looked over at him and licked your lips. “He smells good. So what?”

“So you’re supposed to be-”

You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “It’s been a couple years so you might not know this, but I’m done letting people tell me what I’m _supposed_ to be.” You leaned forward and caught his eyes. “I’m my own person. Just like you. Perfectly capable of making my own decisions about who I say 'yes’ or ’ _no_ ’ to.” You weren’t sure if he even remembered that was the last thing he said to you.

Dean looked away as the waitress walked up with your burger and you ordered Sam’s Coke. “And get another cup of black coffee and a bacon burger for my friend, please,” you said.

“Of course,” she said, eyeing Dean with a mix of lust and fear.

You smiled at her sweetly. “Don’t worry, hon. That anger in his scent is directed at me.” She turned her fear-filled eyes to you, obviously scared for you. “And I can take care of myself. Promise.” She nodded and rushed away to the server station.

“I’m not angry,” Dean argued.

“Uh-huh. My scent is dampened, Winchester, but my _senses_ aren’t.”

“What the hell is your problem?” he asked, quietly.

“If you don’t know, you haven’t been paying attention,” you responded, taking a bite of your burger and turning your attention to Sam as he approached. “So, Sam, how’s it feel to be back, huh?”

Sam sniffed the air and raised a confused eyebrow at his brother as he sat down. “Uh, I, uh, I mean, I’m not really _back_. As soon as we find Dad and track down the thing that killed Jess, I’ll go back and finish school.” You took another bite and didn’t mention that John had been looking for that demon for years. “And with Dad being younger, he can probably help a lot more.” You nodded as you chewed. “Anyway, so, what have you been up to?”

You hummed as you swallowed. “Training, hunting, working to become the most badass omega hunter the world has ever seen…which isn’t hard, there’s not a lot of us.”

“I can see why there aren’t a lot. It’s dangerous, especially if you’re unmated,” Sam said.

You could tell he was trying to ask if you had a mate so you reached up and pulled the collar of your jacket away from your neck. “No, Sam. It’s _easier_ because I’m unmated. No worrying about what some fucking alpha asshole has to say about the job, no worrying about ending up with pups. Suppressants knock down my heat to a twelve hour period of tolerable horniness and scent blockers keep most guys from even giving me a second sniff. No offense, but I learned years ago I’m better without.”

“Right, of course. You…” Sam gave his head a single shake. “You really grew up these last few years. You used to be-”

“You used to be different, too. Don’t sweat it. So. This job,” you started.

“We got the name of the witness. Preacher’s daughter. After lunch we’re gonna sit in on a service.” Dean smiled at the timid server as she dropped off his coffee. “You comin’ with?”

You smiled tightly across the table at him. “Nowhere I’d rather be, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam kept staring at you. Through research and sneaking into the sorority house and looking for the Hook Man’s remains, his eyes kept finding and sticking to you. His scent was getting to your head whenever you were in close quarters so you kept your distance as much as you could. Dean kept pushing you to talk to Sam, be alone with Sam, be _with_ Sam. It was pissing you off, making your stomach hurt.

“Stop it!” you whispered fiercely as Sam left to get beer and snacks.

“Why? Why stop?” Dean leaned forward as he sat on the end of the bed. “You and Sam-”

“God, do you even hear yourself?! Me and Sam are not a thing!” You stomped up in front of him and glared down into his face.

“Please, you been spewin’ half-suppressed pheromones all day. You’d be in heat right now if you weren’t takin’ those pills.” He said it like it was an accusation.

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, shut up, Dean. I _am_ taking those pills so it doesn’t fucking matter. Sam isn’t ready for another omega and I’m not gonna have a fucking alpha draggin’ me down so shut. The fuck. Up,” you emphasized.

His eyes flashed with anger and he reached out to grab your shirt, pulling you forward to stumble and fall into his lap. He leaned next to your ear and you fought down the shiver at his breath across your ear. “Don’t you understand? I’m tryin’ to help you,” he whispered.

“You can’t help me.” You put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a bit. You looked in his eyes and saw lust and sadness. “You can’t even help you.”

“There ain’t no helpin’ me.”

“Not if you say 'no’, dumbass,” you whispered, leaning closer to him, lips hovering over his, breath mingling. “Come on, Dean.”

His fingers tightened in the fabric over your shirt and you could almost feel the war inside him as his eyes darted around the room, before settling on you again. “Shit.” His lips crashed into yours and you moaned happily. He let go of your shirt and wrapped his arm around your waist to hold you closer to him. Your hands went to his hair, your body heating up as you opened your mouths and started to lick each other’s tongues.

You were panting when he moved his arm and leaned back. Dean licked his lips and ran his hands down your arms. “This is a bad idea. We shouldn’t do this.”

“Oh, why the hell not?”

“Because if Sam comes back and he smells or, worse, sees me all over you-”

“Sam isn’t my alpha. I can-” you started but Dean stood, dropping you to your feet and walking away.

“ _I_ can’t.”

You groaned as he disappeared into the bathroom. “Awesome.” You sat on the small plush sofa and pulled out your laptop. “Not gonna do that again, are you, Y/n? Dumb piece of shit. Just let it go,” you muttered to yourself as you opened your email and started going through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You recognized the feeling easily enough. Skin soaked in sweat, stomach cramping, pussy dripping slick: heat. Three weeks early and unexpected and not nearly as suppressed as it should have been. You groaned as you sat up, head swimming with lust and fever, and looked around the room. Sam and Dean were still asleep, but they wouldn’t be for long. You could tell by the tented blankets that your condition was affecting them.

Your options were few: stay where you were and let the brothers roshambo for who gets you, leave and possibly make things worse by coming across an unscrupulous alpha while out and about, or go take a cold shower and try to think of more options once your head got a little clearer.

“I’m taking over the bathroom,” you said, slapping Sam’s foot as you passed his bed. “You may wanna get another room on my card or something 'cause I don’t know how long this is gonna last. It’s a bad one.”

Your voice jolted Dean awake and you didn’t miss the way his hand drifted to his erection as soon as he woke. “Fuck, the whole room smells-”

“Dean,” Sam chastised as he sat up.

“Shut up. Actin’ like you don’t smell it.”

“Of course, I do, Dean, but come on. Don’t be gross.”

You rolled your eyes as you shut the door to the bathroom. “My card is in the front pocket of my duffel. Says 'Sandra MacNamee’. Go on.”

“Yeah. I hope they have another double queen room,” Sam said, his voice sending shivers down your spine. You leaned your head back against the door and closed your eyes. “I’ll be back. Y/n, do you need anything? For-for the fever or-”

“Need you to leave!” you shouted.

You heard him mutter, “Yeah, okay,” before the motel room door opened and closed. You pulled your shirt off over your head and tossed it at the sink before sliding down the door to the floor. “You okay, Y/n?” Dean’s voice filtered through the door and you groaned.

“Shoulda gone with Sam, dude.”

“Couldn’t leave you here by yourself.” Dean’s voice was closer now, right on the other side of the wood.

“You could. It wouldn’t be the first time you walked away from me,” you snapped.

“You know why, Y/n.”

“Yeah, 'cause you’re a dumbass,” you said, pulling the straps of your bra down your arms.

“Why ya gotta be so mean, huh?”

“Because mean is my only option,” you responded as you popped the button on your jeans. “Because if I’m not mean and cold then I’m just a weak little omega, horny and begging for a knot, and I can’t be like that anymore.” You shoved your hand down your pants and moaned as your fingers came in contact with your swollen clit. The smell of lavender, honeysuckle, and anise started leaking around the edges of the door and you could hear Dean slide to the floor on the other side of the door. “I ruined everything by being a weak, stupid-”

You moaned, slick dripping out of you as you rubbed at your clit. “Shit,” Dean groaned on the opposite side. “It wasn’t that you were weak, Y/n. Dad took advantage.”

“You d-don’t have to try to make me feel better.” You lifted your hips and pushed your jeans and panties down your legs. “I know I fucked everything up. You didn’t even talk to-to me for y-years. Oh, god!” You buried your fingers in your cunt and whimpered.

“Because I couldn’t, Y/n. I can’t have you.” The unmistakable sound of a zipper dropping caught your attention as you fucked your fingers in and out of yourself. “No matter how pretty you are, or how good you smell, or how many times I’ve dreamed about you…oh, fuck, you smell so good.” You whined at his words, grabbing your breast and kneading it. “Oh, you like that? Pretty little omega likes being praised?” he asked, voice husky and breathy.

“Fuck, Dean. K-keep talking, please.”

“I’ve always wondered what you’d sound like cumming, how a knot would look stretching your pretty little pussy.” You could hear the strain in his voice, coupled with the rhythmic movements on the other side of the door. You matched the movement of your hand with the movement of his. Moans started slipping out as you got closer. “Fuck, 'mega. You g-gonna cum? I know you wanna cum, don’t you?”

“Fuuuck! Yes, Alpha. Please!”

He growled at the title. “Not yet, baby. Don’t cum 'til I pop my knot…so fuckin’ close.” You whined loudly and slowed the movement of your hand. “Rub your clit, 'mega. Cum for me,” he demanded and your body went stiff, orgasm crashing across your nerves like a freight train.

“Oh, fuck,” you breathed out, slumping against the wall.

“Shit. That was…” You heard Dean sigh. “You feelin’ any better?” His voice seemed smaller, almost disappointed. He was ashamed. Of course.

“Better enough. Go away.”

There was a moment of silence. “What?”

“Before Sam gets back and smells your shame. Go away,” you demanded.

“Y/n.”

“Don’t. Just go,” you whispered.

He didn’t say another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heat lasted about twelve hours, just like your heats had since you started taking the suppressants. Sam and Dean had grabbed their bags and moved rooms so you were able to leave the bathroom eventually. You curled up on Sam’s bed, face buried in the pillow to let his scent drown out Dean’s. Sam kept texting you to check up and you were a bit touched by his care.

You showered away your heat scent and sweat and left the motel room with your duffel slung over your shoulder. Sam was sitting cross legged on the hood of Bobby’s Firebird when you walked out. “Hey.”

“Hey, Sam.” You pulled out the keys and unlocked the back door, dropping your bag on the back seat.

“You doin’ better?”

“Yeah. Suppressants knocked it down. It just was a lot rougher than normal.”

“Why, do you think?”

You turned to look at him fully. “What do you mean?”

“Do you think it happened because you’ve been around Dean so much the last couple days?”

You shook your head and slammed the back door. “I’m absolutely certain that it doesn’t matter, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” he corrected, sliding off the hood. “Why wouldn’t it matter?”

You sighed, heavily. “It’s complicated,” you answered.

“I’m pretty smart. I think I could handle it.”

“I lost my virginity to an alpha I shouldn’t have and Dean’s been upset about it because I guess it ruined me for all future alphas. And that’s fine because I’m not made for that life.”

Sam reached out and grabbed your hand and you flinched but didn’t stop him. “You aren’t ruined and…I don’t think Dean thinks you are, either. Dean’s…he's…”

“You don’t know, Sam,” you said, pulling your hand back. “Dean and I, we aren’t even friends anymore.” You went to put your key in the driver’s door but Sam stepped closer.

“Come with us. You could really help us find Dad and…you can fix whatever’s going on with you and Dean,” Sam said.

“I can’t.” You unlocked the door and pulled it open, turning to Sam with a tight smile.

“Just because you slept with Dean doesn’t mean-”

“I didn’t sleep with Dean!” you interrupted. You took a deep breath. “If it was Dean…” You shook your head. “Look, I hope you find your dad and I hope you get your revenge, but I’m going back to Sioux Falls.”

“No, you aren’t.” You turned to Dean as he approached from the parking lot.

“Excuse me?”

“You aren’t going back to Sioux Falls because you don’t even wanna be there. You wanna be here. You wanna be in the thick of it. You wanna be with Sam and me.” He stepped closer, alpha dominance pouring off of him as he dared you to deny it. “So fucking stay.”

“You gonna play nice, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

The Winchester brothers both looked at you with those patented puppy dog eyes. “Please, Y/n.”

How could you deny them?


End file.
